


Broken

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief, M/M, Mourning, Not Canon Compliant, death of a child, death of a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: "He's gone," he finally whispers, pushing into my shoulder as if he were trying to make a place to hide.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set waay in the future of an mpreg series that I'd wanted to write, but never went through with.

Just laying there, I wonder how in hells it is that I have been so blessed. Even if we are both broken, we are happy. True, we will never have that innocent love that the romantics dream about, that pure love that is supposedly stronger than anything else in the world, but who needs it? Ours is just as good and just as powerful, even if sometimes it gets hazy when we fight. But, as I remember reading once, fights and cursing is just as binding as caresses and words of love.

I wait for Harry's return, and wish I knew what I was thinking. There's so much left for our child to learn, and if this does happen, a number of my hopes would be shattered. As will his.

I feel an ache in my chest and wish that it wasn't really happening, but there isn't any hope for this to be a dream.

I huddle in our room, candles lit all around me. I wrap the blanket my mother gave me more tightly about myself and shiver. My hands are so cold again. They feel like ice when I rub my eyes, brushing the faint wetness away. I rub harder as my eyes start to itch like the devil. I wrench my hand away to prevent myself from gouging my eyes out, no matter how tempting that is and huddle further into my blanket.

How will I survive this? Am i just utterly insane for even...

The ache builds in my chest, and I feel more damned tears come to my eyes. I scrub them away with the corner of my blanket. So much pressure, why? I'm not that upset... It continues to build, but why?

I can hear someone coming towards me now. More running than anything else. I scrub my eyes again and blink as he comes bolting through the door. He pauses at the entrance, just a tiny bit out of breath. By then I am clutching at my chest, trying to stop the pain. I look up at him, and suddenly

I know. "Oh, gods," I choke out, reaching for him. His face is shuttered, but this pain is not my own. I fumble for the edge of the blanket and stagger off of the middle of the bed, my legs as wobbly as a newborn foal's as I approach him. I wrap us in the blanket, and can feel him shivering as badly as I was. Am.

With a shudder Harry suddenly wraps his arms around my waist tight enough to make me wince. But I don't pay any attention, instead looking into his face, his eyes, searching for the answer. Though I already know. I pull him tighter to me and he drops his head to my shoulder.

"He's gone," he finally whispers, pushing into my shoulder as if he were trying to make a place to hide. My heart stops, then starts up again with a painful thump. My grip becomes just as painful as his as the knowledge sinks in.

"A-are you sure? The doctors, they could be wrong-" I babble, looking for a plausible excuse as to why he might be wrong. Why-

"Draco, I was in there. I saw when he went into his last-" he chokes himself off, lost in those last memories. I struggle to bring him back to me, to reality, if this nightmare could be considered reality. I bring his head up from its hiding-place and try to look him full in the face.

I shake him just a little. I know my cheeks are covered in tears now, and my nose is running something awful, but I will not lose him. Not this time. His eyes jerk towards me, and I am shocked to see tears in his eyes as well. This is the first time I've seen him cry. And I realize as his eyes widen in shock, that it is the same for him - I never cry. I cradle his face in my hands and force him to stay there. "Listen," I hiss, "this will not break you, or me. Neither one of us will let that happen, do you hear me?" I force the rage that used to be so vital to my life into my eyes, let them burn with the fury that was such a large part of who I was when I was younger. He watches me, astounded at the resurgance of a part of me that we both thought we'd killed.

I shake his head again, willing him to listen to me. "I know it hurts, love, but we have to focus on the now. We have to make sure Natalia doesn't follow him into the-" I choke on the last word, "grave. You know they ar-were inseperable."

I watch as his eyes firm and go harsh. "You're right," he says softly, nodding once. "We have to tell Nat."

"But carefully," I point out, mildly shocked at my coherence when what I really wanted to do was shatter before going to bring him back to life. With my own soul in exchange, if need be.

I am certain he felt the same way.

"I already know," comes the weak voice at the door. We both turn to face her. She looks awful. Our poor baby, heartbroken and shattered at only twenty-two. We can tell in her voice that the death of her twin has hurt her terribly. We both open our arms to her and she dives into our arms, sobbing.

"Dad, what are we going to do?"

I answer for him, "We are going to continue living, for him now. We'll do what we have to do."

He looks into our daughter's eyes and tells her something that wouldn't ease the pain very much, but was all we could give her, "He was peaceful when we spoke. He said that he loves you, very much, and that he doesn't want you to be sad. He said he'll see us on the other side."

Both Natalia and myself could feel him shaking as he speaks these words. But we can only do so much.

Just as we could only do so much for Alexander.

~~~~~

Stardancer


End file.
